


The Call To The Light

by NatiPoletti



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatiPoletti/pseuds/NatiPoletti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reylo Multichapter FanFiction - Star Wars VII</p><p>Rey feels a profound bound to Kylo Ren, the man she should considerate a monster. When she arrives at the Resistance base, she's got a big surprise.</p><p> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language! Correct me!<br/>And please tell me what you think of my story and if you want some more! :)</p><p>(That's not incest - We have 0 proof until next movie so rejoice until then ;).)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins at the end of the battle between Kylo Ren and Rey in Starkiller Base.

Rey was crying over her dearest friend. Finn was lying in the snow and she was helpless and exhausted. Her emotions were a storm and she couldn't take it anymore. In a few days, Finn became a family she never had, or she never remember having. He was the one who made up a plan to save her from the First Order. And now she didn't know if she could save him too. She had to.  
Another pain was stinging in her heart.  
A pain she didn't understand, she didn't have the right to feel; but a pain that was overwhelming... She was hurting for Kylo Ren. The monster that killed his own father, that attacked her closest friend, that fought against her, that was part of this monstrous organisation that is the First Order... But the one that cared for her when she was on Starkiller Base, the one that proposed her to train to the Force, the one who defied her, the one to whom she feels an unexplainable profound bound to.

As her tears burned on her cold skin and the planet seemed to shatter under them, Rey heard a noise that made her choke: The Millennium Falcon.  
Chewbacca found them. Even with the loss of his best friend, he was there to save them and Rey never ever felt this relieved. Nevertheless, the cold pain for Kylo was still burning her from inside, melting with the hot fire of solace.

\---

They finally arrived in the Illeenium System, to the Resistance base she never saw before. The view warmed her heart still shattered by her feelings.

As soon as they arrived, Finn was hopefully in the good hands of doctors as Chewbacca and her were taken to a room with so much people. Starkiller Base was destroyed and everyone needed to know what happened. Leia Organa was the leader of the group and Rey recognized who seemed to be part of the X-Wings Pilots thanks to the uniforms. One of them with brown hair and tender brown eyes patted her back when he entered. She heard the other call him Poe. Was he the one Finn and BB8 talked about? Rey was so tired she couldn't think straight anymore.

They went through more than 4 hours explaining what happened when Rey was finally authorized to leave the room to find her assigned room in the base.  
It's been days she was running and fighting all over the Galaxy and she didn't rest since Maz's now destroyed castle. She was still wearing the same clothes and couldn't take a shower in it seems like ages right now. 

Meeting Leia's eyes during the crisis reunion reminded her of Han... And Kylo Ren. Damn, she still couldn't understand the feeling of loss and despare she was feeling since the planet separated them. It was infuriating. How could she be sad of being far away of the monster he was? Was he really a monster? He didn't seemed so in the interrogation room... She thought as a deep sigh left her.  
Her head was spinning as she arrived near the barracks of her room when she felt her heart jumping in her chest. Suddenly, she heard agitation noises not far from her. Rey had no more energy to go and check what was happening again and entered the building. 

She couldn't reach her door that she heard a loud noise as the main door in her back opened.Rey's breath stayed stuck in her throat as she turned. 

Kylo Ren was there, panting just in front of her. Looking at her right in the eyes. Desperate eyes.

Rey was immobilized, and it wasn't a Force trick from Kylo Ren this time. The sight of him frightened her and rejoiced her; the two strong feelings fighting each other deep in her heart.  
His face was soft, even with the big fresh scar she made to him. His dark eyes were searching her face, looking desperately for the answer of a question she didn't know.  
Seconds seemed like hours as they stood facing each other in the hallway, when he finally moved. He was almost running to her and Rey didn't know if she had to run, fight, or smile. Shit all of this was confusing!

When he reached her, his big gloved hand went to her neck to pull her in his chest. He hold her firmly and tightly as if he was afraid that she will run away from him; Wasn't it what she should be doing right now?  
His smell was intoxicating. Rey felt relieved and felt like she could breathe again. The sting of pain disappeared with the presence of this man and she didn't know what to understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a long time since I did not write.  
> I had a lot of work to do and could not find the courage to post the second chapter.  
> I hope it isn't as bad as I feel it!  
> It is pretty short so you can have something already! I will yes to do longer chapters!  
> Remember that English is not my first language and please tell me if there is any mistakes, if you want to comment or anything it would be a real pleasure!!  
> Hope you'll enjoy it!

Rey was overwhelmed by sensations. Those past days where the most intense she ever experienced. Her life changed so much in a few days only and it would never be the same even if she returned to Jakku. Could she?

And now Kylo Ren, the monster she should hate with every cells of her body was there, desperately holding her in his arms.  
Emotions were struggling in her body: fear, hopelessness, relief, tenderness...

His hand was firmly pressed on the back of her head to hold her pressed against his torso. She needed seconds that seemed to be hours to react properly. When she finally moved, she tucked her hands in his back and catched the rough material of his black tunic.

What in the world was happening to her? What was she doing?  
The smell of him was intoxicating. That dangerous man was infuriating as Rey felt complete again for a brief moment.

She suddenly heard noises coming as the door from where Kylo Ren arrived opened violently. The sound resonated in Rey's mind like she was standing in the ruins of a battle ship in the desert. His tall figure hide the sight of it but Rey could feel that a bunch of people were carefully entering the small building. 

She heard the hesitation in the voice of General Leia when she whispered "Ben...". Nevertheless, Rey imagined her standing self-assured, her head cocked highly. An habit she must have kept from her years as royalty. The General was for sure torn appart right now; her son was finally back, but the monster that killed her husband and that turned to the dark side years ago too.  
Rey could feel the faltering in the Resistance people behind Kylo Ren without having to look. They must have had a shock discovering him holding her passionately instead of trying to kill the scavenger girl.

Rey's breath was caught in her throat. She was a strong and independent woman and she should not be there, carving for the affections of a monster like him. When she tried to back off, Kylo Ren nearly whispered "Don't, please...".   
Her emotions were a mess. Rey felt more and more dizzy until she couldn't hold on any of this anymore. She lost her feet first. The blackness came with the sensation of her body falling despite Kylo's strong arms around her.  
The last thing she heard, was his low voice -drowned in the middle of the resistance fighters running to her- saying her name for the first time.  
"Rey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not hesitate to let me know what you think of my story!
> 
> With love,  
> N.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter a bit short, will write more for the following ones.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language! Correct me!
> 
> And please tell me what you think of my story and if you want some more! :)  
> I am definitely in Reylo Trash!


End file.
